Bawang Putih
by ariadneLacie
Summary: Masalah apa yang terjadi di mansion Phantomhive yang berkaitan dengan bawang putih? Bukan cerita bawang putih bawang merah. Simply bawang putih. Summary, judul dan cerita ga nyambung. Summary changed.


Halo. Selamat menempuh bulan puasa bagi yang menjalani. Author mau minal aidzin wal faidzin ya sama semuanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Bawang Putih<strong>

Punya** ariadnelacie . **Meskipun bawang putih itu entah punya siapa… tapi fic bawang putih ini punya gue oke.

**.**

**Kuroshitsuji**

Punya **Yana Toboso . **Ini lagi puasa jadi gue ga boleh boong, loh.

**.**

**Warning : OOC, NISTA, ABAL, GAJE, KRIUK KRIUK MANIS PEDES, dan campur2 lainnya.**

* * *

><p>Cuuiit cuuiit.<p>

Itulah efek sound burung berkicau yang sengaja dipilih oleh author untuk melatar belakangi pagi yang damai di hari pertama bulan puasa di mansion Phantomhive. Pas kan? meskipun sebenernya itu adalah suara si Sebas yang lagi bersiul ria sambil motongin bawang putih di dapur.

Kenapa motongin bawang di hari bulan puasa? Soalnya ini sebenernya bukan pagi, tapi ini waktu sahur. Mungkin harusnya tadi author bilang subuh, tapi kan aneh kalo subuh ada suara cuit cuit. Eeh mulai ngaco deh.

Oke, jadi sekarang ceritanya si Sebas lagi motongin bawang putih ya. Kenapa harus bawang putih? Karena bukan bawang merah. Yosh, mantap.

"a be ce de e ef ge, ha i je ka el em en…" Sebastian asik menyanyikan lagu alfabet versi Tanaka ganteng sekalee sambil motongin bawang.

"Sebastian, a-ada y-yaa-ng b-bis-a—" kata Maylene gagap. Udah gagap, tiba-tiba muncul lagi. Kalo ngomongnya kayak gitu fic ini keburu tamat dong. Eh, tapi kok di bagian 'Sebastian'nya dia ga gagap ya?

"Tidak perlu Maylene, kau menunggu saja di meja makan. Atau mungkin kau bisa bangunkan tuan muda," kata Sebastian yang udah tahu apa yang mau Maylene katakan.

"B-baik!" Maylene pun langsung naik lift terdekat buat ke kamar Ciel.

* * *

><p><strong>Di kamar Ciel.<strong>

Tok tok. Maylene ngetuk pintu. Ga ada yang jawab. Bego lu, bocah yang biasanya harus diteriakin dulu pake toa sama Sebastian dibangunin pake ketokan pintu.

"Maylene, kalo ngebangunin tuan muda itu, kita harus pake _brute force_!" seru Finny tiba-tiba muncul dan sok gaul pake bahasa Inggris. Yang ngetik aja ga ngerti apa artinya itu. Sebenernya terkesan kayak 'ngeden sekuat tenaga'.

"Ya, jadi kita buat mansion ini kebakaran biar alarm kebakaran nyala, tuan muda pasti bangun!" usul Bard yang udah siap sama _flame thrower_ kesayangannya muah muah.

"Ho. Ho. Ho."

"T-tapi…" Maylene agak ragu dengan ide Bard.

"Yoooo! Hiiaaaaaatt!" seru Bard bersemangat pake efek sound pilem kung fu yang biasa Ciel tonton bareng Elizabeth. Ia ngedobrak pintu kamar Ciel dan nyalain _flame thrower_ Ciel pun seketika jadi lautan api.

"Loh, Bard-san, kenapa ga ada bunyi alarm?" tanya Finny heran.

"GYAAAA! KEBAKARAAN! SEBASTIAN, TOLOONG! AKU GA MAU MATI MUDAA!" jerit Ciel dari dalem kamar. Bard langsung nepuk jidat.

"Oh iya! Ini kan jaman dulu, jadi belum ada bel pertanda kebakaran!" Bard ngerasa kayak orang bego. Author ngerasa lebih bego karena ngetik naskah ginian.

* * *

><p><strong>Sementara di dapur.<strong>

"a be ce de e ef ge, ha i je ka el em en…" Sebastian masih asik nyanyiin lagu alfabet. Sambil motongin bawang lagi. Kayaknya dia baru aja nonton pilem '7 cara menangkal vampire hutan liar versi Edward Cool En'.

* * *

><p><strong>Di kamar Ciel.<strong>

"B-Bard-san! Kita harus gimana?" tanya Maylene dramatis. Biar dramatir jadi dia ga gagap disini.

"Ah! Ayo kita coba matikan apinya saja!" usul Bard. Ia segera mengambil poci teh-nya Tanaka.

"Bard-san, air di poci itu terlalu sedikit untuk memadamkan api!" seru Finny.

"Hah! Kalian sih, tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi ini adalah…" Bard udah masang kuda-kuda kayak Doraeemoong yang mau ngeluarin alat dari kantong ajaibnya. "Te no ne not. Tuwew tuwew tuweweweeewww… POCI AJAIB!" seru Bard pede.

"Apa itu?" tanya Finny kagum. Padahal tu poci sama-sama aja kayak sebelumnya.

"Poci ini adalah poci yang berisi air teh yang tidak ada habis-habisnya wahahahah! Pernahkah kalian merasa heran kenapa Abah Tanaka tidak pernah mengisi poci ini? Pernahkah kalian merasa heran kenapa Abah Tanaka bisa terus minum teh sepanjang hari dengan satu poci ini? Pernahkah kalian merasa heran kenapa Abah Tanaka hanya ngomong hohohoh?" jelas Bard sok tau. Pake ganti-ganti nama Tanaka jadi Abah Tanaka lagi.

"Enggaaaa." Maylene dan Finny kompak jawab.

"WOOOY! BURUAN TOLONGIN GUUEEEE!" jerit Ciel dari pojok kamar.

"Oke! Rasakan ini… HEEEAAA!" seru Bard sambil nyiramin api pake air poci. Ternyata memang benar, saudara-saudara! Air dari poci nya ga abis-abis!

Dan karena author males nyeritain kronologis-nya, anggap aja api-nya udah langsung mati ya.

"HOREEE! Berhasil, berhasil, HORE! WE DID IT!" seru Maylene sama Finny sambil joget-joget goyangin pantat kanan-kiri. Dalam hal ini Maylene jadi Dora sementara Finny jadi monyet-nya.

"Tuan muda, sahur nya sudah siap. Anda sudah bangun kan?" tiba-tiba Sebastian muncul dengan watados alias wajah tanpa dosa sambil bawa gerobak makanan.

"Sudah bangun… CELANAMU! Ga mungkin gue masih tidur nyenyak setelah semua keributan tadi! Dari mana saja kau Sebastian?" bentak Ciel sambil mencak-mencak ga jelas.

"Ah, tuan. Ini bulan puasa. Tuan ga boleh marah-marah kayak begitu. Ayo tuan, sahur dulu, sebelum waktu sahurnya habis," kata Sebastian dengan jiwa ke-bapak-an. Ia pun mengantar Ciel dengan selamat sampai ke meja makan dan menemani Ciel makan sahur dengan selamat juga.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p>Intinya, fic ini sebenernya ga ada hubungannya sama sekali sama bawang putih (?) tapi karena author takut di protes, dibikin di omake aja ya.<p>

**Omake** :

"Eh, Seb, elo nyium bau bawang ga?" tanya Ciel sambil ngendus-ngendus dari balik koran. Sebastian yang lagi ngelap meja ngangkat alis nya sebelah. Heran.

"Ah masa tuan? Mungkin tuan lupa gosok gigi, makanya bau," kata Sebastian.

"Heh! Yang bau bawang itu tangan elo Seb, tangan ELO!" kata Ciel sambil nunjuk-nunjuk. "Cuci sana!"

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian pun ngacir ke wastafel terdekat.

'_Eh iya bener… kok tangan gue bau bawang ya?_' batin Sebastian. Ia pun segera mencuci tangannya dengan sabun bermerek 'pengambil bawah' alias 'under taker' di artiin pake kamus abal author.

Meskipun udah digosok selama 3 hari 7 malam, tapi bau nya ga ilang-ilang juga.

"Sebastian! Jangan muncul di hadapanku sampai bau mu itu hilang!" perintah Ciel.

"Bau, Y U NO HILANG?" jerit Sebastian frustasi.

* * *

><p><strong>Real End<strong>

* * *

><p>Ya, amanatnya, bau bawang emang susah ilang. Silahkan tanya mbah buat tau gimana cara ngilanginnya bagi yang tukang masak ya.<p>

Review ya!


End file.
